


Killed by Love

by mynamesnotjohnny (RedSparkles)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, Explicit Language, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Idiots in Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSparkles/pseuds/mynamesnotjohnny
Summary: Johnny was so fucked, he knew exactly what that weird feeling in his guts meant, he had felt it before, but never with such intensity. It was ironic that now that he was an engram he had this stupid tingling in his stomach that refused to leave him alone whenever V was around.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Kudos: 84





	Killed by Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here I'm again, obsessed about this pairing. Didn't revise anything, just reread it a couple of times. I'm still improving my writing, so there will be a lot more of this.  
> This fic is overall pretty simple, so don't expect much. There's an excessive use of the word fuck and it's variations because this is kinda Johnny's POV and I think it fits.  
> Some dialogues are from them game as well as the lyrics of Killed by Love by Alice Cooper that aren't owned by me. The song should appear in italics but I'm not used to the site, so it might not appear on italics - might edit that later.  
> If you want to leave some feedback I'd be very happy! Thank you very much for reading! See you on the next fic ;)

Smoking was becoming a habit. Everyday when she woke up V would turn on the radio, sit on the couch, light a cigarette and smoke it to sound of old rock n' roll songs she had never listened before being stuck with Johnny inside her brain. 

It was hard to tell whether it was Johnny's influence on her or the fact that they actually were much more alike than any of them could've guessed. 

Like clockwork, before the first song would reach it's chorus, Johnny always materialized sitting across from her with his own cigarette lit between his fingers. The only time of the day he'd be unusually quiet, which only happened because he wanted to. 

Johnny liked to watch V relaxing against the cushions as she planned her approach on the upcoming gigs. It would be a pity to interrupt such a sight. Johnny found it beautiful how peaceful she looked imagining a slaughter, and how deviously she smiled once she knew everything would work out fine the way she planned it. V always lit another cigarette once she had it all figured it out. 

Johnny was so fucked, he knew exactly what that weird feeling in his guts meant, he had felt it before, but never with such intensity. It was ironic that now that he was an engram he had this stupid tingling in his stomach that refused to leave him alone whenever V was around, it also showed at the mere thought of her - and all he could think of was V, twenty-four fucking seven. She had him eating at the palm of her hand and didn't even have a clue. 

V was pretty, no, not only pretty, shit, Johnny couldn't even think of a word to describe her. When at home, V was always wearing a pair of the shortest shorts someone could buy, usually combined with a tank top or a t-shirt too small to fit the circumference of her chest, the fabric would squeeze her breasts beneath, and it was simply beautiful. 

V had most of her exposed skin glowing under the sunlight coming through the window, she looked like a painting, even better, like the hot chicks in the ancient rock videos he watched as kid. Sometimes Johnny suspects he is still inside Mikoshi and V is just his mind's projection of the perfect girl. 

Johnny thanked the universe every morning for such a gorgeous sight and for ending up in the head of the hottest woman in Night City instead of some asshole corpo. He felt so fucking lucky, she didn't seem to hate his guts in the slightest, on the contrary, she seemed to enjoy his company at most times. Too good to be true, right? And holy hell, it was true. 

Once V realize he is there, she sends a heartwarming smile his way, genuinely happy to see he was there, still with her. Johnny melted a little bit everytime that it happened, she rendered him speechless just like that. 

"What's on your mind?" V broke him of of his trance with the sudden question. 

"Just admiring the view before you're covered in blood and guts" he grinned at her. "What about you, princess? What's on your mind?"

"I'm thinking about some dead rockstar who happens to be in my living room devouring me with his dark eyes" she smirked and bit her lower lip to hold back a giggle. He knew she was just teasing him, a girl like V was way out of his reach, engram or not. 

"I know from experience that this dead rockstar can't take his eyes away from you, and I don't blame him, it would be a waste not to look, I'd do the same". Johnny replied. 

"Just tell him not to get too excited, 'cause I'm going to shower" V rose from the couch and stretched her limbs. Her shorts hit the floor first then her top leaving her completely naked right before Johnny's eyes. 

Johnny drooled as he watched her strut to the bathroom. It was a part of their routine Johnny would never get used to. V would casually shower in front of him like she'd do if he wasn't there - she never complained about how Johnny leaned against the wall, smoking a cigarette while he watched her wash her body thoroughly. 

Johnny had already learned every scar, every tattoo line, every curve and every detail on her, nevertheless he never grew tired of rediscovering each one of them every day. If he said he didn't feel a desperate need to touch her just to learn how it felt like he'd be a fucking liar.

It was almost sad when V reached for the towel and wrapped it around her body. Johnny stood in the same place watching V getting dressed across the room, she looked amazing on the clothes that once belonged to him, as if they were made specifically to fit her body. 

Johnny was dead, so why the fuck did he feel his chest burning like that? Like he wanted to speak but the words didn't come out. But what would he say anyway? "Hey babe, I have the hots for you?" Shit, he was terrible at dealing with these things, these... feelings. 

"V..." Johnny called before she could reach for the door. 

"Yes?" 

"Be careful" 

"Always". She smiled at him before Johnny dematerialized. 

-+- 

Johnny was always there, even when he wasn't. It's not something that either of them could simply turn off. V couldn't see him but he accompanied her everywhere she went, he saw through her eyes and even felt the same excruciating pain if she got beaten, stabbed or shot. But what bothered Johnny the most was not being able to do anything to avoid her getting hurt, he simply hated that. 

Once, Johnny suggested that V became a model, she had the looks for it, would get a shitload of eddies and wouldn't risk her life on the process. She laughed on his face and told him to fuck off, 'cause that model shit ain't her style. Stubborn bitch. But Johnny didn't disagree, if she were a model he probably wouldn't have grown such a liking to her, he liked his girls rough. 

V hated when Johnny appeared during a gig, said he distracted her, so he would stay quiet in the back of her mind, unless she was at risk and he could avoid her getting killed or something. Johnny always thought that was a stupid idea, and he was right. 

V had a beautiful soul, eager to help those in need and all that blah, blah, blah. That usually had a cost, V was always the one who paid that. She approached this sketchy asshole named Stefan by Jig Jig Street who offered her some mind-blowing brain dance. Being the idiot that she was, V didn't think twice before letting him putting that gear on her head. Johnny knew this would happen eventually, she trusted people too much, which was a terrible fault for a merc. 

Before said braindance even began, V fell onto the ground unconscious. Johnny woke first, he saw V thrown inside a bath full of ice and other bodies, all of them naked. Johnny had no idea how the fuck he did that, but he managed to pull her out of that bath, but it was all he could do besides hoping she'd be okay. 

When V opened her eyes, he kept the asshole facade by telling what a stupid merc she was, only to hide how relived he was to see she was alive and well. 

The idea of losing V was unbearable, but as the proud asshole he was, Johnny wouldn't say that out loud. V was still slightly disoriented, but was quick to connect the dots, "Scavs...Shit! Ugh... Can't believe I got conned..." 

"So your brain isn't completely fried to a crisp...That's good". Seeing she was getting more conscious made it easier for Johnny to keep his calm, also, he knew V could kill all of those fuckers single handedly anyway, nothing to worry about. 

Fortunately, those motherfuckers didn't have time to lay a finger on her. And if they did, Johnny didn't know how he'd do it, but he would kill all of them himself, to hell that he was an engram. "Time to wake up, 'cause you're about to be breakfast".

Like Johnny thought, V didn't even have a hard time taking every single one of them down. Easy, like taking candy from a child. First one she killed with her bare hands but the rest? She made them suffer. She hacked and fried the brains of some, she stabbed a few and when she didn't give a fuck any more, she shot her way out of that shit hole. The same place she rescued Sandra Dorsett from, such is fate, or in this case just plain stupidity, in Johnny's opinion. V got her weapons back and got dressed, then resumed to walk to the lift. 

"Well, well...Looks like fortune favors the stupid too. Now what?" Johnny said once she was in the elevator and the doors closed. 

"I'm gonna ask for a refund", V replied. 

"Let me remind you that you almost died". Johnny wasn't amused at her remark, "Can't get a refund on your life". 

"Just shut up Johnny..." She groaned painfully, "Fuck...my head hurts!" V exclaimed. 

"You need to go home, get some rest now".

"Go home my ass, gonna find and kill that son of bitch". 

"Nothing that I say will make you change your mind, huh?" Johnny shrugged, "Don't get yourself killed, nor kidnapped again". 

And she did what she said. Asked for a refund, that stupid piece still tried to say something to defend himself. V didn't give a shit, she could be a scary heartless bitch when she wanted to. The guy was almost shitting his pants when she told him to leave town, otherwise she'd gut him. 

Suddenly, even Johnny was taken by surprise when she stood in thoughtful silence for a second, "You know what? I changed my mind..." She pulled out her gun and shot him between the eyes. The body fell heavy on the trash as people around ran and screamed. 

"That was cold, V".

"So was that fucking bathtub". 

-+- 

"Aargh... fuck!" Back at her apartment after a long shower and a change into more comfortable clothes, V complained as she tended to her own wounds. 

"You kinda deserved that", Johnny was sitting beside her on the sofa. 

"Fuck you", V's face twisted into a painful expression when disinfecting a cut on her thigh. 

"You don't go around accepting shit from strangers in shady neighborhoods" Johnny was still pissed, "Specially if you have pay for it!" 

"Drop the sermon Johnny, you speak as if you're the most responsible person in the world". She snapped back, "You had your brain fried and your fucking soul put in the very biochip in my head after blowing up Arasaka's Tower because they killed the girl you didn't even give a fuck about until she was kidnapped then killed". 

"Don't talk to me as if you know anything about me and Alt!" Fuck, she knew how to get him angry and now she hit a sore spot. 

"Oh, but I do know. I know everything about you Johnny!" V had the right to be as angry as she wanted to, but it wasn't only anger. She felt hurt too, Johnny could feel that faint ache she was trying hard to hide away from him - V didn't know how bad she was at hiding her feelings from him. 

"You don't know everything princess, that I can assure you". And she didn't. If V knew everything she would know Johnny didn't mean to treat her badly, she'd know he only did it because otherwise he'd make it obvious that he was in fucking love with her. "I'm not an open book like you, reading me is not so easy". 

"Yes it is". V gave up on the med kit and just kicked it off the couch, letting everything fall on the floor. "You keep hurting people, you push away everyone who genuinely cares about you because you're an asshole - you know you're an asshole, could change that if you wanted too, but guess what? You don't". 

Johnny chuckled, "Yeah, you're definitely dumb, V". 

"Go the fuck away Johnny!" This time V shouted, tears forming on the corners of her eyes. Johnny hated how painful it felt in his chest, he couldn't tell whether the feeling was his or V's. He knew he screwed up, he hated to see her cry - to make her cry was even worse. 

Johnny was a disaster when it came to feelings and shit. He was absolutely clueless about how to proceed, what to say, how to say it. Everytime he opened his mouth he only made things worse. V must hate him now, probably hated him before too. 

By some kind of divine intervention, or whatever that was, the lights shut down for a few seconds before turning on again on their own. The radio turned itself on too, an ancient song started playing. 

_I've got more to lose, more to lose than you  
Cause I'm the only one in love between us too  
I know that I've been struck by lightning from above  
Cause I've been killed by love _

____

____

V was gazing at him, subtle tears ran down her cheeks. Her eyes were wet and angry, but also filled with pain and frustration. 

_I got a longer fall, a longer fall to take  
Cause I'm a bigger fool with a bigger heart to break  
You pushed me way to far, a push became a shoveAnd I was killed by love _

____

____

Johnny tried to get closer, V backed away from him immediately and almost fell from the sofa on the process, she would've fallen if Johnny didn't hold her waist with his metal hand. 

_Drop me off in a crowded lonely city  
Everybody there was crying  
Drop me off in a town without pity  
And let me be the one that's dying _

____

____

Their eyes met, locked into each other, V looked away and tried to rid herself of Johnny who only held her tighter, pulling her against his body in a tight embrace. 

_Killed by love  
Killed by love  
Killed by love  
Oh bye bye love _

____

__

"V..." He pleaded, but didn't know how to finish the sentence. At least he got her attention again, her haunting stare was directed to him one more time. They were so closed he could feel her heavy breathing.

_Killed by love (killed by love)  
Killed by love (killed by love)  
Killed by love (killed by love)  
Oh bye bye love (oh bye bye) _

____

____

Johnny could write lyrics, but he was a complete piece of shit when it came to putting things into words when he needed to. Fuck it, fuck the words. Johnny was good at doing things, so he just did. He kissed her.

_Killed by love oh yeah  
Killed by love, I'm thinking fast baby  
Killed by love, you know you're killing me baby  
Baby, baby  
Oh bye bye love _

____

____

V tried to resist first, Johnny could hear the whirlwind of confusion inside of her, still, she decided to wrap her arms around his shoulders to pull him closer as she opened her lips to let his tongue in. 

At the same time, song came to an end, neither of them gave enough of a fuck to identify which one started playing next. V climbed onto his lap, never broke their kiss, she held tightly onto Johnny as if she'd never let him go.

Johnny ran a hand up her spine, the trail ended at the back of her neck. His fingers continued to crawl into her hair. V trembled under his touch and mewled against his lips, she quivered at the feeling of Johnny's teeth brushing against her neck in between the soft kisses he planted there. 

"You have no idea what you do to me, V". Johnny whispered huskily into her ear before he proceeded to nip at her sensitive skin. 

"No I don't..." V murmured breathily, "So...you better show me..."

With a gentle tug to her hair, Johnny pulled her head back exposing more of her neck to him. He bit and sucked until the soft skin was covered in bite marks and small bruises that disappeared as soon as they shown. 

Johnny's metal hand on V's waist slid down to grab her butt and pull her hips to grind against his. He captured her lips again into an urgent kiss, feeling her nails digging into his back. 

Abruptly, V stopped losing him to push his chest back. Johnny was about to ask her what was wrong when she grabbed his hands and placed them on the hem of her t-shirt. "Take it off", she demanded, Johnny obliged. 

He rolled up the fabric at a very slow pace seeing both her tits jump once they were out of the tight confines of the garment. His hands instantly grabbed them and gave an experimental squeeze, round, soft and perfect, just as he expected. 

V moaned loudly when Johnny flicked his tongue against one of her nipples before sucking as if his life depended on it, his hands continued to touch her bosom. 

It felt so real to touch one another, so real V was able to rid Johnny of his vest and tank top, desperate to feel the skin of his chest against hers. 

Johnny laid her down on the couch, and pulled out the shorts in a rough motion. He took his time to admire her naked body. A feel bruises and scars here and there, but he didn't think of those as imperfections, they made V even more enticing. 

He touched her thighs, gently pushing them apart, instead of lingering for too long Johnny dove into her legs, dragging his tongue along her slit.

The lascivious sound that V let out was heavenly. Johnny wanted to hear more. He pulled her closer to his face and wrapped his mouth around her heat. V's hands went into his hair, keeping him from pulling away, her legs tensed before they started shaking, V's hips ground against his face as she came moaning his name out loud. 

"Already?" Johnny knew she was sensitive, but he didn't expect her to be this much. Oh boy, he'd have a lot of fun. 

"Don't... stop..." V's nails scraped against his scalp pushing him further. Johnny enjoyed that way too much, how desperate she was for him. Johnny couldn't get enough of her taste, he ate her as if was hungry for her cunt - and that he was. His fingers dug into V's hipbones keeping her down as her body trembled into a second orgasm. 

The best part of being a cosntruct was not needing to breath, so Johnny didn't have to stop every now and then to catch his breath at all. Good for V, trembling underneath the hold of his hands. Her juices tasted so sweet on Johnny's tongue that circled her hardened nub until she was shaking and groaning again, "Aaah...Johnny..." he loved to hear his name like that, in a high pitched shriek of pleasure. 

Johnny sat on his knees watching the quivering mess of a woman before him, it was hard to believe this was really happening. 

"Why did you stop?" V whined, spreading her legs further, one of her hands rubbing against her pussy, spreading her folds to give him a better look, "Don't you want it?" Fucking hell, he wanted her. 

"Hm..." Johnny felt his groin pulsating painfully into his leather pants, "I'm not sure V..." He teased, "You're hurt, and tired..." his grin grew larger, "Maybe tomorrow...if you're a good girl".

"Don't. You. Dare." Johnny loved to make her angry, her cheeks turned red and her eyes burned him with rage. 

"How much do you want it?" Johnny unbuttoned his pants and threatened to pull down the zipper. 

"Do I need to beg now?" V eagerly stared at his bulge, "Can't you just stuff me with that impressive cock of yours?" 

"I could just do that..." Johnny made a pause, "But I like to raise your anticipation". 

"C'mon..." V groaned, "I don't know how to... you know". 

"Just be a good little bitch and beg me to fuck you senseless". When he finally opened his pants, his dick sprung out of its confines and stood huge and proud.

"Mnn...please Johnny, please..." V couldn't stop staring, her cheeks were a deep shade crimson, "Fuck me..."

"You'll have to do better than that, you know right?" He got rid of the pants that digitally disappeared.

"Just shove your fucking dick inside of me and make me scream you son of a bitch". 

"That's my girl". Johnny topped her body, the tip of his cock poking at her wet entrance eager to have him inside. He pushed slowly, teasingly, once the head was in he pulled it all out in a tortuous pace before shoving it back in - just the tip. "I'm still not convinced of how much you want this". 

V moaned and thrusted her hips against him. Johnny held her against the cushions, "You want to torture me..."

"I want to enjoy this..." Johnny pushed a little bit further, truth is that he wouldn't last too long if he just pounded into her like he wanted to, he wanted to make this slow, to feel every inch of him penetrating her, every squeeze of her cunt around his cock and every small sound of pleasure she made in the process, "I want to feel you swallowing me whole". 

This wasn't Johnny simply wanting to get off, he wanted to make V feel so good she'd be ruined for other people forever. 

"Aah...just..." V bit her lip hard to keep her voice down, "Fuck, Johnny just...fuck me..." the more he entered, the more she tightened to pull him inside, he knew it was killing her. Johnny could V pulsating hard. He was tempted to give up on his teasing and just fuck her like she was begging him to, he kissed her ferociously as he entered further and further until all of his length was inside. V moaned soundly, moving her own hips against him, eager to feel more. 

Johnny started at a very slow pace, it was nearly painful, V however squeezed him hard, she pleaded for more, for him to go faster, so Johnny went slower. Her body shook under his and he knew she was coming again. 

His hands roamed her body with worship, before he pulled his cock almost entirely out of her before slamming it in the hardest he could. V scream was muffled by Johnny's metal hand covering her mouth, he pushed a couple of his fingers in so she could suck and bite on them. He mimicked his latter movement, evoking the same reaction from her, he did it one more time, then returned to the slow motion he did before. 

V bit his fingers so hard she probably would've damaged them were they physically there. Johnny replaced his hand with his mouth again and started to move harder into her, even though he kept the slow pace. V held tightly onto him as a new orgasm started to build up. Johnny sped up, making her come again, and again, fuck they even lost count. 

V was a fucking mess beneath him, she moaned, she screamed and cried out his name amongst obscenities he could barely comprehend in her lustful haze. Johnny's own orgasm hit him hard as he spilled his seed inside of her - he hoped this wouldn't turn into a headache later. 

He collapsed on top of her briefly. V's heart beat so fast Johnny almost felt alive too. She gave him that wide, joyful smile that always made his day. 

"I love you", it just came out of Johnny, surprising both of them. For a second, he was terrified of what reaction V could have had, but the smile grew brighter - he already knew the answer. 

"I love you too, asshole".


End file.
